


Just Perfect for Two

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, One-Shot, canon compilant, year written: 2009 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are looking for an adventure to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a gift for [](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/), and is based upon her amazing drawing of [the Weasley twins climbing a tree](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/437067.html). I hope you like it:)

**Title:** Just Perfect for Two  
 **Summary:** Fred and George are looking for an adventure to share.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** ickle Fred and George Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 458  
 **Author's Notes:** This story was written as a gift for [](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.dreamwidth.org/), and is based upon her amazing drawing of [the Weasley twins climbing a tree](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/437067.html). I hope you like it:)

Just Perfect for Two

  
"Take us up!" the twins cried out in unison when they saw Bill emerge from the shed.

"Sorry guys," Bill responded as he mounted his broom. "I can't take you. You're too young to fly."

Then before they could say another word, Bill kicked up off the ground and quickly sped out of sight. They watched as he left with wide eyes and a sigh, until Fred said, "That's fine, we don't need him. Let's find something to do."

Then they set off together under the warm summer sun. When George spotted the tree toward the edge of the field he instantly caught his twin's eye. Fred followed George's gaze and broke out in a grin. "Being too young to fly…" Fred began.

"…doesn't mean we can't climb!"

They ran hand in hand to the tree they had spotted and confirmed it was in fact perfect for climbing. Few leaves graced its branches, even though it was summer, and what little it had were bunched way at the top. The twins shared a smile then Fred grabbed hold of a limb and scrambled up into the tree. George followed his brother and swung up, only slightly behind him.

They continued to climb, going higher and higher. The branches were sturdy, even high in the tree and the touch of the bark felt rough against their bare feet and knees. The wind whipped through their hair in a way that made them feel weightless and alive.

George clung to the trunk as they climbed ever higher and shouted out, "Who needs Bill? This is better than flight!"

Fred nodded his agreement to George from where he hung half over a branch, and they continued their climb up into the sky. They settled together on a wide limb near the top. Fred leaned his back against the trunk and wrapped his arms around George's waist when his twin leaned his back up against him.

It was amazing how much they could see from their perch high off the ground. The moment was perfect and together they enjoyed each new sight and sound. They stayed up in that tree until their Mum called for dinner; then they made their way down and ran fast to the table.

"So what did you and Fred do today, George?" asked their Mum.

"Nothing much," answered George. "We just walked around for a while."

"That's nice dear," said Mum before she turned to ask Bill about his day.

Fred and George shared a smile across the table just then. It would be their secret they decided without speaking a word. The tree was just their's, no one else needed to know. It would be their own private place, one that was just perfect for two.


End file.
